


Stuff and Things

by woshuwoo



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: CrankGameplays - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Markiplier - Freeform, Other, also theres no pronouns used for reader so its gender nuetral, but you can read it either way if you want, i think this was kinda cute and i wrote it as a distraction so, this is more of a friendship than a relationship thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshuwoo/pseuds/woshuwoo
Summary: “Wait! I have an idea!” He said before shoving his hands into your hair and absolutely wrecking it.“Ethan what the f-”He pulled his hands away in favor of ruffling up his own hair, smile beaming on his lips. “It’ll be like that meme"





	Stuff and Things

**Author's Note:**

> hello i take a few exams tomorrow and i tried really hard to study but ended up getting frustrated and all cry-y and i was gonna write something super sad and terrible but this little idea popped up in my brain and made me smile so i thought it would be better to write this instead. enjoy.

You glanced at the clock on Ethan’s dashboard as he pulled into the small parking lot in front of the office.

3:17

Fuck. You should’ve been here before three but Ethan, your ride, had apparently gotten distracted by “the cutest dog in the entire world, Y/N”. You groaned, head hitting the back of your seat as you reached for the seat belt.

“We’re fine!” Ethan tried to assure you.

“We’re twenty minutes late!” You countered. You’d never liked not being on time, especially for important stuff like this. You knew the team would brush it off and move on, but you were supposed to be planning for a sketch that would be put up on Mark’s channel. You shouldn't be late for that type of stuff, it was irresponsible.

As you slid out of the passenger side and started to speed walk to the office door, you heard Ethan scrambling behind you.

“Wait! I have an idea!” He said before shoving his hands into your hair and absolutely wrecking it.

“Ethan what the f-”

He pulled his hands away in favor of ruffling up his own hair, smile beaming on his lips. “It’ll be like that meme! You know, the one where one person walks into a room late and says ‘sorry I was doing things’ and the other person comes in and says ‘I was things’. It’ll be great!”

You snorted at his ridiculousness. Oh God. “Okay, you’re not allowed on Tumblr anymore.” You turned away, still laughing under your breath. Ethan grabbed you wrist and dragged you to a stop. 

“Y/N! Pleeeaaassseee…” His smile turned into over sized, wet puppy dog eyes that did more to make him look silly than to convince you of anything, but you laughed again.

“Fine.”

Ethan jumped up, pumping his fists and rejoicing. You rolled your eyes at him and turned once again. “I’m going in first, though” you call back. Ethan was too busy celebrating to refuse.

-

As you jogged up the stairs to get to the second floor, you smirked to yourself. You had decided to deviate a bit from Ethan’s plan. You could hear his steps right behind you as you emerged to the top floor and waved to your friends who were all sitting around a table, apparently waiting for the two of you.

“Sorry, guys. I was busy.”

Not even a second later, Ethan struts in behind you with an air of confidence and cockiness. “I was things.”

It’s so blunt that it makes you burst out laughing. Amy follows your lead and after a second the entire group is laughing their asses off. Ethan is spluttering and blushing, eyes wide with mock outrage. “Y/N! We had an agreement!” 

“Not really” You manage to choke out before turning to the group. “I really am sorry, though. You know he’s my ride and he has the pretty valid lateness excuse of dogs.” You take your seat in one of the empty chairs next to Tyler, scooting in and reaching over the table to grab a paper with a few ideas scribbled on it.

“That was supposed to be funny.” Ethan grumbles as he plops down in the seat next to you. Smiling, you lean back and put your arm around his shoulders.

“Maybe next time, Things.”

**Author's Note:**

> even though this isnt specifically romantic, ive never written a x reader fic before (I only just started to read a few shdjsgfjg im a baby) so id appreciate feedback and thingssss. this isnt too long or serious bc i wrote it so i wouldnt like,,,, die so.... sorry


End file.
